


Strong Arms and Soft Lips

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Wrote this for a tumblr ask, decided to share it here too.
Relationships: Lancelot/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 17





	Strong Arms and Soft Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a tumblr ask, decided to share it here too.

Since coming to Camelot, Lancelot and Percival had to become a lot more careful about when, where, and how they showed each other affection. They had gotten used to being alone while traveling, with no one around to see them kiss or hold hands or lie beside one another by the fire. In the months since they’d been knighted, they’d managed to carve out a routine for themselves; during the day, they could exchange friendly claps on the back and hugs once in awhile, and at night, Lancelot would sneak over to Percival’s room.

The taller knight waited beside the door for him and caught him in strong arms as soon as he entered. Lance laced his fingers around the back of Percy’s neck, partly pulling him down and partly using his strength to pull himself up to tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. This, more than swordfighting or anything else, was what he had missed most when his shoulder had been injured. Large hands held him under the ribcage, lifting him up gently so the two men could press their faces together.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your strength,” Lancelot mumbled into the other man’s mouth. They had to stay quiet, as Leon’s quarters were on one side of them and Gwaine’s on the other, but he couldn’t suppress a small yelp of surprise and joy when Percival picked him up entirely.

“Is that a bad thing?” Percival asked, nuzzling the stubble of Lancelot's cheek with his nose as he carried him towards the bed. The thin mattress was barely wide enough for the two of them, but they made it work. Mostly by Lancelot sleeping on the other man’s broad chest.

“No, it’s not a bad thing at all.”


End file.
